Akashi
by Hidetora Kentaro
Summary: Nie udało się. Kaguya okazała się za silna, zabiła wszystkich członków drużyny siódmej i zakończyła erę shinobi. Hagoromo używa swojej mocy do wysłania umierającego Naruto w przeszłość, dokładnie dzień po jego narodzinach. Tak rozpoczyna się historia Akashi.
1. Prolog: Podróż w Nieznane

**Podróż w Nieznane**

Od Autora

Witam z tej strony Hidetora Kentaro. Od lat czytam różne fan fiction i teraz postanowiłem sam coś napisać.

Podstawową informację, jaką czytający musi, znać jest fakt, że wszystkie wydarzenia po narodzinach Naruto dzieją się 2 lata później, niż w oryginalnej wersji historii, czyli np.: debiutanci Konoha'y, ukończyli Akademię w wieku 14 lat, a nie 12, Kakashi ma 28 lat podczas zostania nauczycielem drużyny siódmej, Naruto ma 18 prawie 19 lat, a nie prawie 17 podczas IV Wojny Shinobi itd. Powód jest prosty, po pierwsze w mojej historii ten zabieg, będzie miał większy sens, np.: trudno sobie wyobrazić 13-letniego Itachi'ego, który morduje cały swój klan, ale 15-letniego już łatwiej umieścić, na większym obrazie. Wszystkie dalsze wydarzenia będą luźno opierały się na wydarzeniach z mangi i anime, do których dodam własne zaangażowane z Naruto, które mogą i będą w późniejszym czasie wpływać na przebieg oryginalnych wydarzeń, tworząc w końcu zupełnie alternatywną wersję świata Naruto, znanego znamy.

Uwaga! Jestem Hidetora Kentaro, zwykły fanem świata Naruto, a nie Masashi Kishimoto, twórca Naruto. Gdybym był Kishimoto-sensei to bym stworzył świat Naruto o wiele mroczniejszy i niebezpieczny, ale nie mogę, bo nie posiadam żadnych praw do tej serii… ale nic nie powstrzymuje mnie przez napisaniem o tym, jak bym widział świat pełen ninja.

Życzę przyjemnego czytania.

* * *

PROLOG

W Ciemnym pokoju, który był tak wysoki, że nie było widać sufitu, oraz tak szeroki, że nie było widać żadnej ze ścian, na zimnej i mokrej betonowej podłodze, leżał na plecach młody mężczyzna. Miał kolczaste blond włosy, a na jego policzkach go wąsiki, po trzy na każdym policzku. Był ubrany w obecnie zniszczony komplet, pomarańczowa kurtka z czarnymi barwami rozciągającymi się od górnej części barków do rękawów oraz z wysokim czarnym kołnierzem i czerwony wirem na plecach, oraz białym wirem na lewym ramieniu, która była obecnie otwarta, pokazując siateczkową koszulkę. Jego pomarańczowe spodnie, które kończyły się w połowie długości łydki, i czarne sandały z wysokimi cholewkami nad kostki. Posiadał także ochraniacz na czoło również z czarną bandaną i metalową płytką z wygrawerowanym symbolem liścia.

\- Wstawaj Naruto. - odezwał się poważny głos.

Blond włosy młodzieniec na chwile zmarszczył czoło, po czym otworzył oczy, ukazując światu ich niebieską barwę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit, a raczej w miejsce, gdzie sufit powinien się znajdować, lecz został zakryty przez ciemność. Spojrzał w prawo, po czym w lewo, lecz znów zobaczył niekończąca się ciemność.

\- Obudziłeś się już? - powtórzył głos.

Naruto usiadł na ziemi, na ziemi po czym, obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę w podeszłym wieku, o jasnej skórze, miał głębokie zmarszczki i silnej szczęce. Miał kolczaste, sięgające ramion, bladobrązowe włosy, z zawieszonym na lewym uchu łańcuszkiem z podbródkiem. Miał także bardzo długą kozią bródkę, która zwężała się do pasa w jego. Na jego czole była para rogowych wypukłości rozciągających się z obu stron jego czoła. Miał także czerwone oznakowanie składające się z sześciu coraz mniejszych okręgów, przypominające Rinnegan'a na środku jego czoła. Za ubranie nosił białe, pełnowymiarowe kimono ze wzorem sześciu czarnych magatam, otaczających wysoki kołnierz, pod którym miał na sobie naszyjnik, który również składał się z sześciu czarnych magatam. Z tyłu jego kimona było większe czarne oznaczenie Rinnegan'a ze wzorem dziewięciu magatam, ułożonych w trzy rzędy po trzech pod nim. W jego lewej ręce znajdowało się czarne Shakujō, zakończone z jednej strony pół okręgiem, przypominający księżyc, a z drugiej zamkniętym okręgiem z sześcioma nałożonymi pierścieniami, co przypominało słońce. Starzec obecnie lewitował metr nad ziemią, w pozycji medytacyjnej, Siddhasana. Pod nim natomiast unosiły się nad ziemią osiem czarnych kul o średnicy dwóch złączonych pięści dorosłej osoby.

\- Rikudō-jiji? Co ... gdzie jestem? - odparł wspomniany już wcześniej Naruto, wstając z ziemi i podchodząc do starca.

\- Obecnie jesteś w Jōdo (Czystej Krainie).

\- W Jōdo? ... ale dlaczego? Co się stało? Po co ...

\- Umierasz. - stwierdził Rikudō Sennin, przerywając serie pytań blondyna.

\- Umieram? Ale ...

\- Tak, niestety moja matka okazała się za silna, dla was. - odparł smutno.

\- Czyli już po wszystkim? - spytał cicho sam siebie Naruto.

\- Tak.

\- Przegraliśmy.

\- Nie - wyszeptał cicho Hagoromo, po czym podniósł wzrok z podłogi i spojrzał prosto w oczy Naruto, mówiąc głośnym i poważnym głosem - Jeszcze nie.

\- Co masz na myśli Ri...?

\- Nie ma czasu. - stwierdził mędrzec.

\- O czym mówisz Ojcze? - odezwał się donośny, niski i dumny głos, z wnętrza czarnej pustki.

\- Kurama? - spytał z nadzieją blondyn.

Patrząc przez plecy mędrca, ujrzał swojego towarzysza. Był to olbrzymi liczący z 18-20 metrów lis o dziewięciu ogonach. Całe jego futro miało pomarańczowo-czerwoną barwę oprócz czarnych obwódek wokół oczu, które rozciągają się na uszy. Ma czerwone oczy z czarnymi źrenicami i górną strukturę ciała podobną do człowieka wraz z przeciwstawnym kciukiem przy łapach.

\- Mój Rinnegan ma specjalną zdolność. Zdolność, dzięki której moja dusza, może podróżować przez czas do przyszłości. Zapewne będę mógł wysłać cię również w przeszłość, ale...

\- To super Rikudō-jiji! Na co Czekamy!

-USPOKÓJ SIĘ BACHORZE! NIE PRZERYWAJ OJCU, JAK MÓWI! - ryknął lis na swojego obecnego gospodarza.

-Uspokójcie się obaj. - przerwał im Hagoromo stanowczo podnosząc głos.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, bestia, jak i blondyn przestali krzyczeć i mimowolnie skierowali swój wzrok na ziemie. Mędrzec spojrzał raz na młodzieńca, który był obecną reinkarnacje jego młodszego syna, Ashury. Zawsze podziwiał w swoim synu, jak i w jego potomkach ich determinacje, a także wole walki. Hagoromo'a wziął głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał za siebie, gdzie zobaczył, najpotężniejszą ze swoich kreacji Kurama'ę, dziewięcioogoniastego lisa, którego stworzył tak samo, jak ośmiu jego słabszego rodzeństwa, przy użyciu podzielonej czakry Dziesięcioogoniastego.

\- Jak już mówiłem dzięki **Amenotentai** (Niebiański Namiestnik Czasu) powinienem być w stanie przesłać cię w przeszłość, ale w przeszłości nie może istnieć dwóch Uzumakich Naruto, dwóch ludzi o identycznej genetyce, ponieważ powstałby paradoks. Mógł był przesłać cię przed twoim urodzeniem, lecz nie wiem co się, stanie po tym, jak oddziałujesz na swoich bliskich. Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Tak, ... chyba łapie, moje pojawienie mogłoby wpłynąć na moje narodzenie. - odparł niepewnie Naruto.

\- Dokładnie, twoje działania w obecnej przeszłości, lecz twojej domniemanej teraźniejszości, będą miały wpływ na twoją, oraz innych przyszłość, która będzie inna od tej, jaką mieli obecnie. Ludzie mogą się nie spotkać lub nawet nie narodzić.

\- Najbezpieczniej by było po powrocie, ograniczyć z nimi kontakt do minimum. - dodał Kurama, który dotąd tylko słuchał.

\- Tak. Niestety tak. Co najmniej przez kilka pierwszych lat po swoim powrocie, nie mógłby otwarcie ingerować, co najmniej w przeszłości swoich znajomych, o ile chcesz, by się narodzili, by byli tacy sami i mieli takie same lub podobne osobowości. - potwierdził szczerze Hagoromo.

Naruto spojrzał na ziemię, pomimo wielu trudnych, czy pokręconych wyjaśnień zrozumiał, o czym mówił starzec.

\- _Muszę na bok odłożyć swoje własne potrzeby. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi była tragedią, nie tylko dla mnie ..._ \- przypomniał sobie o śmierci Neji'ego, który poświęcił się dla niego i Hinaty. Śmierć ojca Ino, Ojca Shikamaru, jak i innych ludzi w centrum dowodzenia. - _Inni także ucierpieli..._ \- także inni Jinchūriki, którzy zginęli z powodu samolubnego planu Madary, czy inne olbrzymie ilości shinobi, kunoichi oraz cywilów zabitych podczas tych kilku dni, najbardziej krwawej Wojny Shinobi.

\- Zrobię to. - odparł Naruto podnosząc wzrok na mędrca, który zobaczył w jego oczach czystą determinację. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale młodzieniec kontynuował - A pierwszy warunek o dwóch Naruto?

\- Tak, to będzie prostsze. Wpadłem na pomysł ingerencji w twoje geny, dzięki mojej mocy Yin-Yang, będę w stanie przebudować twoje ciało, lecz tak duża ingerencja w ciało na poziomie komórkowym... bardzo trudne nawet dla mnie, ale i tak pozostaje najważniejsze pytanie, do jakiego czasu chciałbyś się cofnąć?

\- Najbezpieczniej byłoby do dnia jego narodzin. - Dodał swoja opinie lis.

\- Też tak uważam, dzięki temu unikniemy, możliwości przypadkowej manipulacji przy twoich narodzinach, oraz większość twoich przyjaciół będzie już narodzona, co także ułatwi sprawę. - Potwierdził rozumowanie Kurama'y, mędrzec.

\- Rozumiem. - odparł cichym, lecz poważnym głosem Naruto.

\- Niestety jest jeszcze małe, ale. - stwierdził Hagoromo.

\- Jakie? - spytali razem lis i blondyn.

\- **Rikudō: Kōseirei Sairai** (Sześciu Ścieżek: Uzdrawiająca Rekonstrukcja Reinkarnacji), jest potężną techniką, lecz ma swoje ograniczenia, bym ją wykonał mam pewne wymagania, które muszę spełnić, coś w rodzaju handlu.

\- Handlu?

\- Tak, nie wiem, czy jesteś świadomy, ale zapewne będziesz musiał stracić niektóre swoje umiejętności.

\- O czym mówisz? - spytał Naruto.

\- Cóż po pierwsze, niestety Kurama nie będzie mógł iść z tobą, ...

\- CO! Dlaczego, przecież...

-Wiem już to. - przerwał mu Kurama - Nie będę mógł iść w przeszłość z tego samego powodu, co ty nie możesz iść, lecz moje ciało nie można przebudować, ponieważ nie mam ciała, jestem tylko skondensowaną czakra, której ojciec nadał rozum i wolną wolę.

\- Dokładnie, to jest pierwsze poświęcenie.

\- Pierwsze mówisz tak jakby, było ich więcej? - spytał z trwogą Naruto.

\- Niestety jest więcej. Teraz pomyślałem, że twoje nowe ciało muszę mieć z czego stworzyć. Geny, użyje tych uśpionych w twoim ciele, najlepiej twojej matki, ponieważ obecnie mało ją przypominasz, oprócz kształtu twarzy i oczu, lecz teraz gdy użyje więcej jej genów, to powinno wystarczyć, byś był jak najmniej podobny do twojego ojca, a co za tym idzie, także i do siebie w przeszłości. A co do drugiego poświęcenia, to po zmianie genów, nawet niewielu, zmieni się twoja krew, a co za tym idzie, nie będziesz mógł przywoływać Ropuchy.

\- Tryb Mędrca także? - spytał młodzieniec.

\- Niestety tak. Stracisz swój tryb mędrca klanu Ropuch, także nie będziesz mógł używać **Kawazu Kumite** (Ropusze Kata). Natomiast otrzymasz ode mnie na stałe **Rikudō Sennin Mōdo** (Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek), nawet osobiście postaram się podczas twojej przemiany wzmocnić połączenie twojego organizmu z energią naturalną, co powinno być w stanie go wzmocnić i ułatwić do niego dostęp. Jedynie czym się może różnić w twoim nowym ciele to drobnymi zmianami kosmetycznymi, w stosunku do tego trybu, gdy używałeś go w wojnie, lecz to mało istotny szczegół.

\- Coś jeszcze? - spytał Naruto.

\- Tak. Byłoby bezpieczniej, gdybyś przestał używać Rasengan'a i jego odmian, by uniknąć jakichkolwiek połączeń z Konoha'ą, a co ważniejsze ze swoim ojcem.

\- Rozumiem, lecz przez to nie zostaną mi prawie żadne umiejętności.

\- Wiem, dlatego mam zamiar nadać ci kilka nowych umiejętności. Dzięki wzmocnieniu genów twojej matki, a tym samych krwi Uzumaki w twoim przyszłym ciele, którą masz od matki, powinieneś być w stanie posługiwać się Łańcuchami Czakry, lub mam taką nadzieję, do tego mam zamiar zwiększyć twoje cewki czakry, oraz ułatwić ci kontrole czakry.

\- Jak już o czakrze mówimy, to czy jego przyszły podpis czakry, nie będzie za podobny do jego młodszego odpowiednika? - spytał lis.

\- Nie wiem, lecz obawiam się, że istnieje taka możliwość. - stwierdził szczerze mędrzec.

\- Mam na to wyjście - stwierdził z dumą w głosie Kurama wypychając samowolnie pierś do przodu.

\- Jakie wyjście? - spytał Naruto, gdy Hagoromo tylko spojrzał na lisa, mając już swoje podejrzenia.

\- Skoro i tak zapewne już nie spotkam się z bachorem, postanowiłem dać mu prezent. Starcze, czy byłbyś w stanie nas połączyć?

\- O czym ty mówisz Kurama! – krzyknął Naruto.

\- O tym, że jako pożegnalny prezent ode mnie dla ciebie bachorze jestem ja. Jak już mówiłem, nie mam ciała, jestem tylko czakrą, czakrą, którą chce by mój ojciec, połączył z twoją. Dzięki temu twoje rezerwy będą olbrzymie, w stosunku do twoich obecnych rezerw, a co ważniejsze zyskasz nowy, unikalny podpis czakry.

\- Kurama. - powiedział cicho Naruto patrząc na lisa.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz, Kurama'o? - spytał się starzec, najsilniejszej swojej kreacji.

\- Tak. Bachor będzie potrzebował każdej pomocy, jaką może tylko otrzymać, tym bardziej że… tym razem naprawdę będzie sam. - odpowiedział szczerze lis.

\- Naruto wiesz, że właśnie przedstawił jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie możemy zastosować w tej chwili, prawda?

\- Tak wiem... - stwierdził cicho, po burzy mózgu podczas wyjaśnienia swojej decyzji przez lisa, doszedł do wniosku, że nie mają innego wyjścia. Po krótkiej chwili dodał - Przynajmniej dzięki temu będę silniejszy i nie dopuszczę, by wszystko tak się stało.

\- Doskonale... - stwierdził z uśmiechem Mędrzec - Dzięki połączeniu z czakrą Kurama'y, zwiększę kilkakrotnie twoje rezerwy chakry oraz powinienem być w stanie połączyć także jego naturalne powinowactwo z twoim, dzięki czemu twoje uwolnienie wiatru zostanie wzmocnione. Teraz słuchaj uważnie Naruto, jasne?

\- Oczywiście. - odparł Naruto, który podszedł do mędrca i stanął po jego prawej stronie.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, musimy ustalić jakiś plan działania dla ciebie Naruto, oraz co ważniejsze jakąś tożsamość. -stwierdził Haroromo, po czym kontynuował, jak zobaczył, że zarówno Kurama, jak i Naruto skupili na nim swój wzrok - co do tożsamości, nie będzie większego problemu. Od teraz nazywasz się Uzumaki Ashura, jedyny „domniemany" syn Kotone z Nami no Kuni i Toshino Uzumaki, najstarszego syna Tantai'a, trzydziestej czwartej głowy klanu. Twój „ojciec" opuścił Uzushiogakure 20 lat przed atakiem Obito na twoich prawdziwych rodziców, po tym, jak jego młodszy brat Kenshin, ojciec Kushina'y został wybrany na kolejną głowę klanu.

\- Pasuje idealnie, dzieciak ma 19 lat, więc Toshino mógł się z kimś spiknąć i w ciągu roku się „narodziłeś". - podsumował Kurama.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał sceptycznie blondyn.

\- Wiem dużo rzeczy. - stwierdził mędrzec. Naruto mógł niemal wyczuć nawet dumę w głosie starcza. Niestety nie mógł wiele rozmyślać, ponieważ mędrzec kontynuował - Tantei, powrócił sam do Uzushiogakure 5 lat później, tuż przed atakiem, który zniszczył twoją rodzinną wioskę. On sam poniósł śmierć jak wiele innych krewnych. Kotone, natomiast została w Nami no kuni, gdzie dalej żyła sama cywilnym życiem, przez 3 kolejne lata, aż do czasu jak została zabita przez podróżującego shinobi z innej wioski. „Osierociła" ciebie w wieku 9 lat, a ty w smutku po stracie „rodziców" postanowiłeś opuścić Nami no Kuni, z pierwszą karawaną kupiecką. Dalej... już sam coś wymyślisz. - Dokończył z małym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy widział wyraz twarzy pozostałej dwójki.

\- Łał... dobre, aż za dobre. Śmiem twierdzić, że miałeś tę historyjkę na poczekaniu. - powiedział Naruto.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - stwierdził oschle Hagoromo - To, jak Zaczynamy?

Kurama prychnął głośno i podszedł bliżej dwójki ludzi, wyciągnął zamkniętą prawą pieść w kierunku Naruto i powiedział głośnym głosem.

\- Jestem gotowy, a ty partnerze?

Naruto mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć do lisa i odparł spokojnym, lecz głośnym głosem, gdy wyciągnął swoją prawą pięść do lisa, przybijając z blondynem „żółwika".

\- Dziękuje partnerze. Nigdy ciebie nie zapomnę.

\- Jestem dumny, z ciebie jako mojego strażnika.

Więcej słów, już nie musieli zamienić, ponieważ dzięki temu prostemu gestowi, jakim było przybycie „żółwika", obydwoje poczuli uczucie drugiej osoby: duma, szczęście i determinacja. To były najsilniejsze uczucia, które Mędrzec sam mógł wyczytać tylko, patrząc im w oczy.

-Jestem gotów starcze!/ Jestem gotów ojcze! - krzyknęli razem.

\- **Rikudō: Kōseirei Sairai**!

Ciało Naruto zaczęło się zmieniać. Powoli zaczął rosnąć, ręce się wydłużyły, podobnie nogi. Nikłe owłosienie na ramionach i nogach zostało zastąpione gładką brzoskwiniową skórą. Wcześniej krótkie blond włosy, zaczęły rosnąć, aż osiągnęły długość jędrnych pośladków i stopniowo stały się czerwone. Niebieskie oczy zastały zamienione czerwonymi z czarną podłużną źrenicą jak u swojego byłego partnera, Kuramy. Klatka piersiowa zyskała parę szybko rozwijających się piersi, które zatrzymały się przy rozmiarze D. Po chwili także wzrost ciała zatrzymał się, przy 5 stóp i 10 cali (177,8 cm). Zyskała także masę stonowanych mięśni, dzięki czemu wyglądała jak wysportowana i dbająca o formę kunoichi. Podczas gdy Naruto (teraz znany jako Ashura) przemieniał się, Kurama powoli zanikał, lecz jego ust nigdy nie opuścił uśmiech, którym obdarzał swojego byłego strażnika, partnera... i przyjaciela. Zanim znikł na zawsze, parsknął głośno i z trudem powstrzymując śmiech, powiedział głośnym głosem.

\- Powodzenia partnerze!

Naruto zamknął na chwile oczy i postanowił zrobić wszystko, by poświęcenie Kurama'y nie poszło na marne. Po chwili spojrzał na swoje nagie odbicie w wodzie i ujrzał...

\- CO JEST KU*WA GRANE! DLACZEGO JESTEM KOBIETĄ!

\- To… niespodziewane... i niestety moja wina. - powiedział mędrzec, na piskliwy dźwięk wrzasku „nowo narodzonej" kobiety.

\- Twoja wina! - odparła ze złością kobieta, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją nagością, spojrzała ze złością na przedmówcę... spojrzeniem, które żądało wyjaśnień.

\- Tak. Normalnie dziecko jest stworzone z puli genów dostarczonych przez ojca oraz obecnych genów matki. W przeważającej większości dziecko dziedziczy równomierną ilość genów od każdego z rodziców. W twoim wypadku musiałem namnożyć geny Kushiny i zastąpić nimi geny twojego ojca. To było bardzo trudne. Do tego chciałem się upewnić, że twoje nowe ciało stanie się jak najdokładniejsze z członkami twojego klanu, tak że będziesz mógł się posługiwać łańcuchami, twojej matki. Niestety obecność dodawanej do twojego ciała chakry Kurama'y i jednoczesna przebudowa sieci układu chakry, była nawet dla mnie za skomplikowana, co spowodowało niepowodzenie w przypadku twojej płci.

Naruto, wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na odbicie w wodzie swojego nowego ciała. Żywa brzoskwiniowa i delikatna skóra bez najmniejszych skaz, duże, ale nie za duże jak u Tsunade piersi z różowymi sutkami. Pełne biodra, długie nogi bez najmniejszej ilości owłosienia, zakończone jędrnymi pośladkami z tyłu i kupką rudych włosów z przodu. Tylko patrząc na swoje odbicie wystarczyło Naruto, by się zarumienić niczym Hinata. Nogi same zrobiły się słabe, przez co wylądowała na kolanach. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i siedziała, próbując się uspokoić. Po chwili spytała cichym, smutnym głosem nie podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- To na stałe prawda?

\- Tak, niestety tak. Ponowna ingerencja w twoje geny byłaby za bardzo niebezpieczna dla twojego organizmu oraz po prawie całkowitym zniszczeniu genów twojego ojca, powrót i tak byłyby niemożliwy. Przepraszam. - Potwierdził Mędrzec, który wykorzystał tę chwilę, by stworzyć dla czerwonowłosej kobiety dokładną replikę swojego białego kimona, które podał kobiecie.

\- Dziękuje… i rozumiem. - odpowiedziała, wyciągając rękę po ubranie, po czym wstała i nałożyła kimono na swoje nagie ciało. Starzec tylko skinął głową, po czym zaczął mówić.

\- Podczas mojej… próby nadania tobie **Kongō Fūsa** (Nieugięte Łańcuchy Pieczętujące) twojej matki, odkryłem dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to to, że ta umiejętność była wyjątkowa dla niej i o ile nie chciałem stworzyć cię dokładnym jej klonem, co powodowałoby zbyt dużo pytań, to powielenie łańcuchów jest niemożliwe. Drugą rzeczą jest to, że jak wiesz Kurama miał możliwość używania ognia i wiatru. Prawda?

\- Tak. I co z tym? – spytała się kobieta.

\- Podczas rekonstrukcji twojego ciała twoje powinowactwo wiatru, połączyło się z powinowactwem Kuramy. Co razem stworzyło **Kekkei Genkai** (Ograniczenie linii krwi) **Shakuton** (Uwolnienie Skwaru).

\- Mam Kekkei Genkai? – spytała zszokowana.

\- Tak. Oprócz powinowactwa do ognia, które zyskałeś, twoje powinowactwo do wiatru również zostało wzmocnione, podobnie jak już wcześniej wspomniałem twoje powiązanie z naturą. Teraz powinieneś muc w stanie biernie absorbować naturalną energię. Podobnie do tego młodzieńca z pomarańczowymi włosami, lecz bez skutków ubocznych. Udało mi się też stworzyć dla ciebie automatyczną zdolność lecznicą podobną do Hashiramy, tylko że zasilaną naturalną energią. Osobiście nazwałbym tę zdolność **Shizen Saibō no Saisei **(Naturalna Regeneracja Komórkowa).

\- Regeneracja?

\- Tak i nie. Mówiąc w prostszy sposób to pseudo Kekkei Genkai, twoje ciało będzie stale pobierać naturalną energię z otoczenia i gromadzić ją w twoim ciele, a następnie będzie automatycznie regenerowało, czyli odnawiało lub mówiąc prościej, ożywiało uszkodzone komórki ciała i natychmiast lecząc wszelkie rany, bez szkód wewnętrznych. Osobiście uważam, że jest to najbardziej zaawansowane technika medyczna w historii.

\- Rozumiem, ale... nie mogę być już Ashurą. Trzeba będzie wymyślić nową historię.

\- To akurat nie będzie kłopot. Nadal będziesz dzieckiem Toshino i Kotone. Oni mieszkali daleko od głównej wioski, poza tym ich prawdziwy syn zginął tuż po narodzeniu w wyniku powikłań podczas porodu, tak więc prawie nikt go nie poznał, przynajmniej nikt kto może podważyć twoje roszczenia. Pozostaje tylko kwestia imienia, którym będziesz się posługiwała.

\- Tak... imię. - odparła dziewczyna, zaczynając myśleć nad obecnym problemem.

\- Osobiście proponuje Megumi. – odparł Hagoromo.

\- Megumi? - spytała się kobieta.

\- To imię oznaczające błogosławieństwo, tak jak ty zostałaś błogosławieństwem dla tego świata. Oznacza także zobowiązanie, to jakie ty masz względem tego świata i jego przyszłości. Według mnie idealnie pasuje.

-Megumi... Uzumaki Megumi... tak od dzisiaj jestem Uzumaki Megumi.

\- Niestety nie udało mi się w pełni zintegrować twoje geny z genami matki, Megumi. - powiedział Mędrzec do Naruto, używając jego nowego imienia, by oderwać go od podziwiania swojego nowego ciała i sprawdzić, czy zareaguje na swoje nowe imie. Sprawdziło się w obu przypadkach.

\- To znaczy? - spytała się Megumi, która wciąż była lekko zaskoczona nowym głosem, która opuścił jej struny głosowe.

\- Istnieje bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że będziesz posiadała łańcuchy chakry twojej matki. Zamiast tego powinnaś mieć słabszą wersję łańcuchów, podobną do tej, której używała twoja daleka kuzynka podczas wojny, Karin, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

\- Rozumiem. Mam takie pytanie. Czemu jestem tak wysoki? Nigdy nie widziałem tak wysokiej kobiety, jak ja. - spytała się niepewnie Megumi.

\- Tak, ta sprawa… To reakcja uboczna wywołana przyjęciem chakry Kuramy, lekko zmutowała twoje ciało. Twoje ciało powinno się jeszcze dostosować do nowej ilości chakry, wiec istnieje możliwość dość szybkiego wzrostu, w ciągu kilkunastu miesięcy, lecz spokojnie po obecnej ilości twojej chakry wyczuwam, że urośniesz jeszcze od dwudziestu do maksymalnie trzydziestu kilku centymetrów.

\- Trzy-trzydziestu kilku centymetrów! - odparła głośno Megumi, lekko zszokowana tą perspektywą.

\- Spokojnie więcej niż 7 stóp raczej nie powinnaś mieć - uspokoił ją Hagoromo, po czym dodał z lekkim uśmiechem - Na pewno będziesz się rzucała w oczy. Piękna, czerwonowłosa i bardzo wysoka kobieta to bardzo rzadki widok.

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknęła zażenowana i zarumieniona kobieta.

\- Będziesz musiała na własną rękę opanować swoje nowe umiejętności, lecz dopilnuje dać ci kilka własnych wspomnień, które powinny pomóc ci w opanowaniu twoich nowych oraz starych umiejętności w tym nowym ciele, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić za moją „drobną" pomyłkę.

\- Nie nazwałbym jej „drobną", ale dzięki.

\- Nie dziękuj, w chwili jak już „wylądujesz" możesz odczuwać przez kilka pierwszych godzin bóle głowy wywołane zmuszoną pamięcią, lecz z czasem będą ustawały, aż po kilku dniach nawet nie będziesz o nich pamiętała. Masz jakiś pomysł gdzie, pójdziesz?

\- Zostanę cofnięty do 11 października, jednego dnia po moich „narodzinach". Prawda? - Spytała i widząc twierdzące skinienie głowy u starcza, kontynuowała - Mam trzymać się daleko od Konohy... Mój jedyny obecny pomysł to ruiny Uzushiogakure, tam będę mógł opanować moje nowe umiejętności i na nowo nauczyć się walczyć.

\- A dalej? Osobiście polecam ci nie angażować się przez jakiś czas i opanować swoje nowe ciało.

\- Tak przeczekam kilka miesięcy, może kilkanaście w Uzu zanim ruszę. - odparła Megumi.

\- Najlepiej przed czwartą wojną, czyli w ciągu najpóźniej 18 lat, zostań jakąś silną politycznie osobą. To usprawniłoby i ułatwiłoby twoją kolejną walkę z Madarą i powstrzymanie odrodzenia mojej matki.

\- Silną politycznie osobą, co? - powiedziała cicho do siebie, po czym po krótkim namyśle powiedział - siłę drużyny wyznaczają jej najsłabsi członkowie. Najlepiej byłoby wzmocnić Sunagakure lub Kirigakure.

\- Czyli masz na myśli zostanie Kage z innej wioski?

\- Jeśli będę musiał, by powstrzymać wojnę... to tak.

\- W takim razie Kiri, jest lepszym wyborem. Sandaime i Yondaime, zostałli zmanipulowany i zmuszony do czystek krwi przez Madarę, a później Obito, jeśli rozwiążesz tę sprawę, to zyskasz poparcie ludzi, oraz utrudnisz plany Akatsuki. Masz także szanse uratować tego shinobi z klanu Yuki... - stwierdził fakty Hagoromo, lecz został przerwany.

\- Haku.

\- Tak... Taki plan ci powinien na razie wystarczyć. Jesteś gotowa?

\- Tak.

\- Powodzenia Megumi Uzumaki.

\- Dziękuje za wszystko.

\- **Amenotentai**! - powiedział Hagoromo, po czym kobietę pochłonął czarny wir, który pojawił się przed nim i wysłał go w przeszłość, by ocalić przyszłość.

-Powierzam przyszłość krajów shinobi w twoje ręce Megumi. Wierze w ciebie, ale czy ty wierzysz w siebie?

* * *

SŁOWNIK:

1) **Amenotentai** \- potężna technika czasoprzestrzenna, którą przyznaje Rinnegan Hagoromo. Pozwalająca na wysłanie siebie w dowolny czas przeszłości lub przyszłości. Im dalej w czasie, tym większe rezerwy czakry, muszą zostać użyte. Do tego wysłanie kogoś innego, w okres prawie dwudziestu lat w przeszłość, jest bardzo trudne do wykonania, dla nawet takiej osoby co legendarny Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek.

2) **Rikudō: Kōseirei Sairai** \- Pozwala na aktywne manipulowanie układem czakry celu, przez zwiększenie, lub zmniejszenie jego rezerw, a nawet zaabsorbowanie rezerw innej osoby. Technika wykorzystująca **Rikudō Senjutsu** (Technikę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek), uwolnienie Yin-Yang oraz co najważniejsze aktywne i uśpione geny w organizmie celu, w wyniku czego, mutuje organizm do upragnionego celu, przez kopiowanie i wzmacnianie pożądanych genów i eliminacje zbędnych lub szkodliwych dla zamierzonego celu. Dzięki temu można manipulować nawet wyglądem fizycznym, który od teraz będzie posiadał cel.

3) **Rikudō Senjutsu** \- jest podwyższoną formą senjutsu używaną przez jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, Hamurę Ōtsutsuki i tych, którzy uzyskali moc Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

4) **Kawazu Kumite** \- To styl walki wykorzystywany wyłącznie przez osoby, które opanowały Tryb Mędrca i trenowały z ropuchami na Górze Myōboku. Gdy użytkownik ukończy Sage Mode otacza g aura Senjutsu. Ta aura może działać jako przedłużenie ciała i nie może być postrzegana przez kogokolwiek innego niż przez Mędrca. Jeden celny cios może całkowicie wykończyć przeciwnika.

5) **Rikudō Sennin Mōdo** \- to forma, która drastycznie wzmacnia wszystkie umiejętności użytkownika przez użycie Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Jest to boski stan nadawany przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki tym, którzy mają żelazną wiarę i odwagę, by nigdy się nie poddawać.

6) **Kongō Fūsa** \- to potężna technika rangi A, która łączy **fūinjutsu** i **Kekkai Ninjutsu** używana przez niektórych członków klanu Uzumaki. Technika kształtuje chakrę użytkownika w wyjątkowo trwałe łańcuchy, które można wykorzystać do różnych celów: bezpośredniej walki z celem, unieruchomienie go nawet gdy celem jest Ogoniasta Bestia. Można jej użyć także do wzniesienia bariery wokół użytkownika.

7) **Fūinjutsu **\- jest rodzajem technik, które pieczętuje obiekty, żyjące byty, czakrę, wraz z wieloma innymi rzeczami w jednym obiekcie, najczęściej w zwoju lub nawet w innym żywym obiekcie.

8) **Kekkai Ninjutsu** \- to techniki pozwalające użytkownikowi manipulowanie barierami. Użytkownik może wnieść bariery, które można wykorzystać do ochrony siebie lub do uwięzienia przeciwnika, między innymi różnymi zastosowaniami.

9) **Kekkei Genkai** \- to zdolności przekazywane genetycznie w poszczególnych klanach. Jest możliwe dla shinobi posiadać więcej niż jedną z tych możliwości. Zdolności kekkei genkai, które działają za pośrednictwem oczu użytkownika, nazywane są dōjutsu. Inne kekkei genkai obejmują mieszanie jednego rodzaju żywiołowej czakry z innymi, tworząc nowe, unikalne dla użytkowników rodzaje lub innych cielesnych manipulacji, co jest zwykle niemożliwe dla normalnego ninja.

10) **Shizen Saibō no Saisei **\- poprzez ciągłe samoistne absorbowanie naturalnej energii, technika działa automatycznie, lecząc wszelkie obrażenia, które otrzymał użytkownik, bez konieczności używania pieczęci ręcznych lub nawet świadomego wysiłku, aby aktywować proces leczenia.

* * *

**Edycja 19.12.2019** \- wyłapane błędy ortograficzne i literówki oraz naprawienie opisu pojęć w słowniku.


	2. Rozdział I: Korzenie

**Część I Rebelia**

**Rozdział I - Korzenie**

Witam z tej strony Hidetora Kentaro i oświadczam, że nie jestem właścicielem Naruto ani żadnej innej mangi czy anime, którymi będę się inspirował podczas pisania tego opowiadania.

* * *

\- Ouch!

To wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć, ktoś, kto miał lądowanie na twardej ziemi, z kilku metrów wysokości, tym bardziej ktoś, kto nie spodziewał się takiego lądowania oraz, zamortyzował upadek brzuchem i głową, przede wszystkim głową. Postać przekręciła się na plecy i tak leżąc, patrzyła w niebo, ukazując światu krwisto czerwoną barwę tęczówki z czarną wąską źrenicą, niczym u kota. Widziała zamykający się za nią portal, którym została tu wysłana. Była to wysoka, kobieta, o długich krwisto rudych włosach i jasnej skórze. Jej ubraniem było czyste białe haori i czarne sandały z wysokimi cholewkami.

\- Cholera, nie mogłeś mnie wysłać, no nie wiem bliżej ziemi! - warknęła ze złością, po czym gwałtownie chwaciła się za głowę – Aiiiijajaja… moja głowa… pieprzony wymądrzały starzec.

Megumi, ponieważ tak miała na imię ta kobieta, leżała w całkowitym bezruchu i przez dłuższą chwilę, kojąc swój ból głowy, patrząc drętwo na gwiazdy, które dziś były wyjątkowo widoczne na nocnym niebie. Po pewnej chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i głośno wzdychając, burknęła sobie pod nosem.

\- Pora wstać.

Po powrocie do pozycji stojącej wyprostowała plecy i kark, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. Niewiele widząc, z powodu panującego mroku, postanowiła obecnie pójść przed siebie i zobaczyć dokąd dojdzie. Megumi szła spokojnym tempem, mijając co chwilę drzewa, krzaki i inne zarośla, które stały jej na drodze. Po pewnym czasie rozpoczęła dostrzegać powalone i nadpróchniałe drzewa, pozostałe samoistnie pnie o przeróżnej długości, czy dziury w ziemi, o różnej wielkości i głębokości, które zostały zarośnięte. Jak zauważyła stary, zardzewiały kunai wbity w pień drzewa, to zaczęła się zastanawiać, co tu się wydarzyło.

Szła dalej i im bardziej las stawał się rzadszy, tym częściej widziała powbijane lub porozrzucane naokoło kunai'a i shuriken'y, albo przynajmniej pordzewiałe ich resztki. Podobnie było z uszkodzonymi drzewami, czy dziurami w ziemi, stawały się coraz częstsze i coraz większe aż natrafiał na ciało.

\- To był shinobi ... wiele lat temu. - stwierdziła fakt.

Megumi podeszła do ciała, a raczej tego, co zostało z niego, ponieważ teraz była to kupa kości, bez jakiegokolwiek kawałka mięsa, oblekła w resztki dziurawej, szarej kamizelki i spodni shinobi, w również opłakanym stanie. Szkielet miał braku obu nogach, przy prawej brakowało stopy, a druga została jakby odgryziona w połowie wysokości kości piszczelowej i jej resztka wystawała z dziury w spodniach. Klatka piersiowa i zebra były w gruncie rzeczy całe, nie licząc grubego pęknięcia od prawego obojczyka do ostatniego żebra.

\- _Zapewne został zabity przez miecz albo inną broń sieczną, o wielkiej ostrości oraz sile jej właściciela._ \- Kontynuowała oględziny, przypominając sobie nieliczne lekcje anatomii w akademii.

Kontynuując przeszukiwanie ciała, postanowiła przenieść wzrok do czaszki, która leżała na prawym boku, ukazując pękniętą lewą stronę żuchwy i kilka brakujących zębów, zapewne od potężnego uderzenia przed śmiercią. Przeniosła swój wzrok na ziemię tuż przed czaszką, gdzie leżała jego opaska blaszką do ziemi, która rozwiązała się podczas jego śmierci, lub co bardziej prawdopodobne przez lata niszczenia tkaniny. Kobieta wyciągneła rękę i spokojnym ruchem podniosła resztki opaski spod czaszki człowieka. Obróciła ją w dłoniach, tak by móc spojrzeć na blaszkę i ujrzał brązowa z korozji i lekko odrapaną symbol, który znała.

-Kumo!? To był shinobi Kumogakure no Sato. Poczekaj, jeśli on tu tak leży, w tym stanie to musiało minąć z ponad dekadę, by jego ciało było w takim stanie. Czy nawet po dekadzie Raikage nie przyszedł zebrać ciał swoich poległych Shinobi! Pora iść dalej i sprawdzić, czy mam racje.

Jak powiedziała tak, zrobiła. Wstała, po otrzepaniu spodni i zmyślą, że później tu wróci pogrzebać upadłego shinobi, kontynuowała drogę przed siebie. Im dalej szła, tym częściej natrafiała na widok resztek kości ubranych w podobne szmaty. Kościotrupy leżały płasko na ziemi lub jako kupka luźnych kości pod drzewami, zupełnie jakby umarli, opierając się o nie, a po latach ciało tracąc mięśnie i ścięgna, po prostu się rozsypało do niesprecyzowanej grupki kości. Nie raz podchodziła do niektórych upadłych wojowników, w poszukiwaniu symbolu ich przynależności, lecz wszędzie dostrzegał symbol Kumogakure, co tylko utwardzało ją w przekonaniu co do swojej teorii.

Po kilku minutach natrafił na ciało różniące się od pozostałych, te było ubrane w szare długie haori, które również było dziurawe i nadpalone oraz brązową od rdzy bitewną zbroję shinobi, taką samą, jaką widział na wskrzeszonym Nidaime Hokage podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, lecz to, co najbardziej rzuciło jej się w oczy, było brązowo-czerwone koło z czarnym symbolem wiru, który znała od bardzo dawna.

\- Uzumaki... to był mój krewny. - powiedziała cicho, po czym ofiarowała mu krótką modlitwę i obietnicę pochówku z rodziną, ruszyła dalej.

Po dosłownie minucie albo dwóch wyszła z lasu i trafiła na szeroką łąkę, na której trawa była do wysokości kolan, a jakieś sto, może sto dziesięć metrów przed nią znajdowały się nadpalone i zburzone resztki kamiennego muru. Podeszła do niego i zauważyła coraz więcej ciał jej krewnych, naliczyła już z dwadzieścia. Po krótkiej chwili, gdzie złożyła modlitwę za poległych bohaterów, doszła do wielkiej, ponad 5-metrowej drewnianej, podwójnej bramy, której jedno skrzydło drzwiowe szerokie na 3 metry zostało wyrwane i leżało kilkanaście metrów dalej w głąb wioski, a drugie twardo stało, jakby wciąż stawiało opór najeźdźcom, nawet po tylu latach.

Coraz więcej ciał leżało na ulicach, jej krewnych odzianych w zbroje i normalnych ludzi, a także ku swojej trwodze i gniewu odkryła kilka szkieletów dzieci, nawet kilkumiesięcznych do roku, sądząc po ich wielkości. Chodząc przez pewien czas pomiędzy zniszczonymi i zagruzowanymi kamiennymi budynkami Megumi doszła do kilku wniosków: pierwszym był fakt, że naliczyła o wiele więcej ciał wrogich shinobi, w stosunku do jego krewnych, co najmniej czterokrotnie, po drugie atakujący nikogo nie oszczędzili, czy to cywile, dorośli czy nawet dzieci, to był atak mający na celu zupełne unicestwienie jej klanu, a po trzecie nikt tu nie był od ponad dziesięciu lat, nawet sam przeklęty Raikage, by pogrzebać własnych shinobi! Megumi była oficjalnie wkurzona.

\- Uspokój się - mówiła cicho sama do siebie, gdy stanęła na chwilę, by trochę ochłonąć - Już nic z tym nie zrobię, minęło z trzynaście lat od ich śmierci, a jeśli dobrze pamiętam lekcje historii w akademii, to zapewne odpowiedzialny za to Sandaime Raikage już nie żyje, zmarł podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, dwa może trzy lata temu.

Po krótkim ochłonięciu postanowiła kontynuować. Podczas dalszej wędrówki, która jak dotąd była świadoma, po zmieniającej się pozycji księżyca, trwała z półtorej godziny, widziała różne pola treningowe, główny rynek, czy wiele budynków mieszkalnych, które w różnym stopniu zostały zniszczone. Podeszła do jednego i używając **Ki Nobori no Shugyo** (Technikę Wspinaczki po Drzewach), którą z trudem mógła wykonać, zapewne przez pomnożone zasoby chakry, mimo pomocy Mędrca, zmniejszyła się jej kontrola. Dostała się na dach mniej zniszczonego budynku, przez przyczepienie się podeszwami do ściany.

Z dachu ujrzała pełen zakres wielkości wioski. Uzushiogakure, była kilkakrotnie mniejsza od Konohagakure, od zachodu mieściło się kilka pustych obszarów, bez budynków, które porastały drzewa, w różnej wielkości, od starych, bardziej zniszczonych, nawet powyrywanych z korzeniami i nadpalonych, do młodszych zdrowych kilkunastoletnich drzew z samosiejki. Megumi pomyślała, że zapewne były to obszary treningowe. Od wschodu, była druga brama, teraz całkowicie zniszczone w przeciwieństwie do tej od południa, którą weszła do ruin. Za bramą rozciągała się droga do przystani na nadbrzeżu (albo tego, co z niej zostało), która była z ponad osiemset metrów stąd. W północnej części wioski zauważyła jakieś ruiny, większego budynku, który wyglądem przypominała jej starą wieże Hokage, co bardzo rzucało się w oczy i odróżniało, od otaczających go kamiennych kwadratowych bloków. Postanowiła to sprawdzić.

Megumi spojrzał na pozycje księżyca i otaczające go morze ciemności, która teraz była bardziej w odcieniach szarości, niż atramentowej czarni. Doszła do wniosku, że musiało już minąć co najmniej trzy godziny, od kiedy wylądowała w tym czasie i teraz powinno być w okolicach czwartej rano. Ten fakt nie przeszkadzał jej w ciągłym kluczeniu uliczkami w przeszukiwaniu tych ruin. W końcu rozejrzała się i na końcu uliczki po jego lewej stronie, zauważyła gruzy budynku, który różnił się od reszty, podczas gdy inne były szarawe lub brunatne, ten zapewne kiedyś był biały, lecz teraz pokrywała go miejscami sadza. Poszła do niego i im bliżej była, tym więcej ciał członków klanu Uzumaki leżało dookoła, tak jakby umarli w obronie tego budynku.

Doszła do drzwi wejściowych i zauważyła, że były uchylone na kilka centymetrów, miały kilka ubytków i pęknięć, lecz z grubsza były nieuszkodzone. Spróbowała je otworzyć silnym pchnięciem, niestety drzwi były za ciężkie dla niej nowego ciała. Cicho parsknęła, skrzyżowała palce w swojej ulubionej pieczęci i powiedziała.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Technika Cienistego Klona)!

Od razu koło niej pojawiło się dziesięć jej kopii, bez zbędnych słów razem spróbowali przepchnąć drzwi. Niestety nawet z siłą siedmiu szkolonych kunoichi nie dało rady ich ruszyć.

Połączona siła siedmiu ludzi wystarczyła i z łatwością je otworzyli do środka. Oryginalna Megumi zrobiła krok naprzód, co jej klony chciały naśladować, jednak przerwał im głos.

\- Idźcie do wioski i zajmijcie się pochówkiem zmarłych.

\- Jasne szefie - odpowiedzieli klon pierwszy i drugi.

\- Gdzie mamy je pochować? - spytał piąty.

\- Podczas wędrówki po wiosce widzieliśmy jakieś pole treningowe, na zachód stąd, powinno być idealne. - odparł klon czwarty.

\- Każdego pogrzebcie osobno. - dodała Megumi.

\- Kumo shinobi także? - spytał klon szósty ze złością w głosie.

\- Nie… ich razem w jednej mogile. - odparła twardo rudowłosa i poszła w głąb budynku, lecz po chwili bez zatrzymywania się kontynuowała wydawanie rozkazów kolonom - i niech jeden z was rozwieje się jak, trafi na coś, o czym powinienem widzieć. Wykonać.

\- Jasne szefie. - odparli razem i po chwili rozeszli się dwójkami, każdy w inną stronę, by wykonać rozkazy.

Megumi tymczasem postanowiła kontynuować swoją drogę w głąb budynku, który jak miała nadzieje, był kiedyś jakimś budynkiem przywódcy, lub co najmniej budynkiem administracji, co mogło świadczyć o namokłych, nadpalonych lub nawet powoli rozkładających się miejscami stert papierów, zwojów i innych zapewne dokumentów, które odnalazła w kilku pokojach. W korytarzu było ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła było światło księżyca, które gdzieniegdzie wpadało przez dziury w ścianach i ubytki w suficie i dachu, co wystarczało do pobieżnych oględzin.

Im dalej wchodziła, tym ciemniej się stawało, o tego stopnia, że eksploracja była niemożliwa, szczególnie teraz nocą. Aż żałowała, że nie zna żadnej techniki, dzięki której mogłaby widzieć cokolwiek.

\- Poczekaj, teraz posiadam shakuton'a, może jak skupie chakrę do ręki to przynajmniej będę w stanie coś podpalić, dzięki uwolnieniu ognia, które jest składnikiem mojego nowego Kekkei Genaki. Dzięki temu będę w stanie rozpalić ognisko i poczekać do rana, teraz to moje jedyne wyjście.

Jak powiedziała, tak postanowiła zrobić. Przez kilka minut kontynuowała błądzenie po ciemku, aż natrafiła na inne wyjście (czyli odpowiednio dużą dziurę w bocznej ścianie, przez którą bez problemu zdołam wyjść), którym wróciła na boczną ulicę. Następnie weszła do pierwszego lepszego budynku otaczającego białe ruiny i rozpoczęła szukanie miejsca, a co ważniejsze czegoś do spalenia.

\- „Dobra, tu nie powinienem spalić czegokolwiek ważnego". - pomyślała sobie, jak obejrzał pomieszczenie, w którym się teraz znajduje.

Był to mały salon w jednym z ruin w części mieszkalnej otaczającej jego obecny cel. Salon znajdował się w opłakanym stanie, meble były połamane, na podłodze było pełno gruzu, z dziury, która znajdowała się w górnym rogu łączącego narożne ściany z sufitem. Ogólnie mieszkanie wyglądało, jakby zostało potraktowane kilkoma wybuchowymi notkami, a następnie po bitwie szybko splądrowane. Na całe szczęście, jak stwierdziła Megumi po krótkiej wędrówce po mieszkaniu, nie było w nim żadnych ciał poległych krewnych. Postanowiła powrócić do salonu i rozpocząć pracę.

Po znalezieniu się w salonie spędziła kilkadziesiąt minut na oglądaniu i przekładaniu półek, szaf i innych w miarę suchych części umeblowania, na jedną stertę, na gołej posadzce, którą przygotowała przez ściągnięcie panel. Miało to służyć jako ognisko, a dziura w rogu za komin. Następnie odnalazła w szafkach, w kuchni lub salonie kilka różnych książek. Po krótkiej selekcji, zostawiając książki kucharskie, o pierwszej pomocy oraz kilka powieści, których tytuły zachęciły ją, postanowiła użyć pozostałych jako paliwo do swojej próby użycia kekkei genkai i rozpalenia ogniska.

Skupiła swoją chakrę ognia do prawej ręki i ... nic. Przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych prób, lecz z czasem z jej dłoni zaczął poławiać się lekki szarawy dym, aż w końcu po kilkudziesięciu minutach udało mu się rozpalić ognisko.

\- Najwyraźniej jest, jak mówił Mędrzec, po wchłonięciu chakry Kuramy, wchłonąłem również jego naturalne powinowactwo do ognia. Nie znam innego powodu, dla którego tak szybko udało mi się wytworzyć dość ognia, pomimo braku jakiegokolwiek szkolenia w tym kierunku. Dobra teraz czas na spróbowanie Shakuton'a.

W świetle ogniska stała samotna postać kobiety, która od ponad godziny próbowała połączyć uwolnienie wiatru i ognia, w swoje uzyskane Kekkei Genkai, niestety jak dotąd bez powodzenia. Megumi jeszcze w poprzednim życiu jako Naruto, słynął z wyjątkowo krótkiej cierpliwości, lecz także w wielkiej determinacji i jasnego dążenia do wyznaczonego celu. Nie było inaczej również teraz.

\- Cholera! Czemu to nie działa!? Co robię nie tak. Myśl jak wygląda Uwolnienie Skwaru? - myślała na głos i po dłuższym czasie, gdy nie mogła dojść do sedna sprawy i wymieniała ciągle wygląd uwolnienia skwaru jako bardzo gorący płomień (jaki sobie wyobrażała), doznała natchnienia.

\- Może chodzi tu o proporcje?... Jeśli to ma być płomień to stosunek chakry uwolnienia ognia powinien być większy, czyli minimum 51:49, do chakry wiatru. Poczekaj, skąd to wiem? - spytała sama siebie nagle Megumi, lecz po chwili doszła do wniosku, że Mędrzec zwiększył, nie tylko jej pokłady chakry, lecz także zdolności umysłowe: rozumowanie, wiedza o manipulacji elementarną chakrą, przyswajanie i rozumowanie wiedzy, wszystkie te umiejętności bardzo wzrosły.

\- Starzec zapewne, majstrował coś także w mojej głowie, lecz na razie, wyszło na lepsze, więc kontynuujmy, od 51 w górę, aż dojdzie do właściwej proporcji. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!

Nagle wokół Kobiety pojawiło się dziewięć klonów, które bez zbędnych słów rozeszły się poza budynek i rozpoczęły próby zmieszania chakry ognia i wiatru w odpowiednich proporcjach, w celu uzyskania uwolnienia skwaru. Podczas gdy oryginalna Megumi postanowiła pozostać w domu na zniszczonym tapczanie i pomyśleć o swoim kolejnym kroku, jaki ma zamiar zrobić z rana. Niespodziewanie po pewnym czasie otrzymała informację zwrotną od rozproszonego klona, którego stworzyła prawie półtorej godziny temu, że część z nich rozpoczęła zliczanie poległych członków klanu Uzumaki i shinobi Kumogakure i doliczyli się około 250 jej krewnych, ponad 1.500 wrogich shinobi, oraz podobną ilość cywilów. Szybko stożył klona, po czym go rozwiał, dzięki czemu informacje, które zebrał ostatnio, otrzymały jego klony. Jak kochała tę technikę, z tą myślą, nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.

* * *

Słońce już dawno zastąpiło mrok i szarość nocy, tym samym rozpraszając panującą ciemność w ruinach i ukazując w pełnym świetle ogrom zniszczenia, którzy dokonali najeźdźcy ponad dekadę temu.

Młoda Kobieta, śpiąca na tapczanie, przebudziła się i wstała po poprzednim przeciągnięciu z bolących mięśni. Następnie powolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem postanowiła wyjść z budynku mieszkalnego (o ile prawie doszczętne ruiny można tak nazwać) i rozprostować trochę nogi. Ulice i otaczające ją domy wyglądały w jeszcze gorszym stanie oświetlone porannym słońcem niż w tylko światłem księżyca. Nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo i wyruszyła znaleźć coś do jedzenia, a następnie sprawdzić jakie postępy uzyskały klony, przed jej zaśnięciem.

Po krótkiej kontroli w kilku domach była zdumiona, że pomimo upływu ponad dziesięciu lat, żywność zamknięta w zwojach pieczętujących, które znalazła wciąż, była świeża, o ile zwój, nie był zniszczony w najmniejszym stopniu. Niech będzie chwała umiejętnościom Fūinjutsu jej przodkom. Zauważyła, że wciąż jest w ubraniu, które stworzył Mędrzec i chociaż ubranie było dobre, wygodne i ciepłe, to Megumi czuła, że jej nie pasuje, lecz postanowiła zostawić ten kłopot na później, ponieważ teraz miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż upodobania w modzie.

\- **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Technika Zwielokrotnionych Cienistych Klonów)! - powiedział Megumi, tworząc specjalną pieczęć ręczną. Od razu na ulicy pojawiły się olbrzymie zastępy klonów, dosłownie cała armia odzianych na biało, gotowych na rozkazy swojego stwórcy.

\- „Cholera, chciałem stworzyć z pięćdziesiąt klonów, lecz wyszło z trzy razy więcej. Czy mam teraz, aż tak duże pokłady chakry, czy tak małą kontrolę?" - pytała sama siebie, krótko rozważając obydwie wersje, lecz szybko odłożyła te pytania na później i rozkazała swoim sobowtórom – Wróćcie do pochówku ciał. Wykonać.

\- Jasne szefie. - odpowiedziały mu i ruszyli.

Po tym, jak klony odeszły pomóc w pochówku, Megumi postanowiła zrobić pożytek z jedzenia, które znalazła, tak by mieć siły na resztę poranku. Następnie po zjedzeniu kilku o dziwo wciąż świeżych bułek oraz owoców, co powinno wystarczyć na początek. Szła w spokoju przez kilka minut, ciągle patrząc na pozostałości rodzinnej wioski jego przodków. Za dnia wyglądały jeszcze gorzej. W końcu po kilku minutowym spacerze natrafiła na ogrodzoną zardzewiałą siatką polanę z wyłamaną furtką i ubytkami w ogrodzeniu. Szła dalej.

By dalej zwiedzić to pole treningowe, trzeba było przekroczyć małą rzekę, która przebiegała kilka metrów od wejścia i w miarę prostopadle do pola treningowego i przecinała te, jak i zapewne inne równoległe obszary treningowe. Rzeka miała kilka metrów od wejścia na nie na oko szeroką na trzy metry i tak głęboką, że gdyby weszła do niej to woda sięgnęłaby jej do bioder.

\- Proste, ale skuteczne. Brak mostu lub kładki a szerokość rzeki uniemożliwia jej przekroczenie przez zwykłych cywilów, dzięki czemu rzeka stanowi granice, dokąd mogą podróżować cywile tak, by nie zostać przypadkowo zranieni, przez szkolących cię shinobi.

Powiedziała rudowłosa patrząc w górę rzeki, jak i w dół. Następnie Megumi spokojnie podeszła do brzegu i postawiła na tafli stopę, a potem wykonała niepewny krok … i kolejne aż przeszła na drugą stronę, ledwo mocząc stopy w wodzie.

\- Wczorajszy trening klonów nad ponownym nauczeniem się **Suimen Hokō no Gyō** (Praktyka Chodzenia Po Wodzie) okazał się sukcesem, lecz jeszcze będę musiał nad tym popracować.

Po przejściu rzeki znalazła się na właściwym polu treningowym jej przodków, lecz teraz wszędzie były spopielone dziur w ziemi, o różnej średnicy od do dwóch do nawet kilkunastu metrów szerokości i o różnej głębokości. Były to rezultaty treningu jej klonów cienia, które miały się skupić nad próbą połączenia uwolnienia wiatru i ognia, w celu uzyskania uwolnienia skwaru.

-Pora kontynuować trening. **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****!** \- powiedziała Megumi, tworząc wokół siebie prawie dwieście klonów, które czekały na rozkazy od swojego stwórcy.

\- Niech pięćdziesięciu z was skupi się na opanowaniu manipulacją ognia, jak trenowaliśmy uwolnienie wiatru, to wtedy mieliśmy przekroić liść, tylko przy pomocy chakry, spróbujcie spalić sam środek liścia, zostawiając brzegi normalne.

\- Jasne! - odparły klony.

\- Kolejna pięćdziesiątka, ma kontynuuje ćwiczenia kontroli chakry, **Ha Nōdo no Gyō **(Praktyka Koncentracji Liścia), **Ki Nobori no Shugyo **i **Suimen Hokō no Gyō. **Rozproszyć się piątkami co pół godziny, w celu przesłania informacji i zdobytej kontroli chakry pozostałym.

\- Jasne Szefie! - padła szybka odpowiedź.

\- Połowa z pozostałych ma za zadanie ponownie przypomnieć sobie i opanować **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Technika Migotliwego Ciała), **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Technika Zastąpienia Ciała) oraz **Henge no Jutsu** (Technika Transformacji).

\- Tak jest! - zasalutowały.

\- A reszta niech dalej próbuje opanować Shakuton. Pamiętajcie, że odkryliśmy, odpowiednią proporcją, którą jest 7 części uwolnienia ognia do 3 części. Kontynuujcie z tą wiedzą.

\- Zrozumiano!

\- Rozejść się i wykonać.

Teraz Megumi jako jedyna stała w miejscu, podczas gdy liczne jej kopie ruszyły w różnych kierunkach, by móc wykonać przydzielone im rozkazy. Bez zbędnych słów udała się w kierunku ruin, które chciała sprawdzić w nocy.

Po kilku minutach spokojnego spaceru ponownie znalazła się przed ruinami białego budynku. Był to budynek w kształcie, ściętego stożka. Weszła do środka i bez zbędnego kluczenia skierowała się w głąb ruin, kontynuując nocną ekspedycję, którą musiała przerwać z powodu panującej ciemności. Ciemności, która teraz prawie w ogóle nie istniała. Światło słoneczne łatwo dochodziło do niemal każdego zakamarku ruin, dzięki licznym dziurom i ubytkom w ścianach i suficie. Chodząc, natrafiła na kilka papierów, z których mogła odczytać, że są zapisane jakimś zawiłym i kluczący tekstem prawniczym. To musiały być papiery administracyjne wioski, na których były zapisane wszelkie prawa, petycje, prośby itd. Nie raz widział w swojej młodości papiery o podobnej treści w biurze Sarutobiego lub później w biurze Tsunade.

Badając ruiny, natrafiła na schody, które zaprowadziły ją na piętro budynku. Wyglądało zupełnie tak samo, jak parter, wszędzie leżące papiery, połamane lub nadpalone elementy biurowe, jak biurka, szarki czy drewniane krzesła, liczne ubytki w podłodze, ścianach i suficie, przez które wpadały promienie słońca. Tak samo było na drugim, trzecim oraz czwartym piętrze, z tym wyjątkiem, że im wyżej wchodziła to, tym więcej zniszczeń było widocznych.

Piąte piętro, które było ostatnie, było najmniejsze z racji na stożkowy kształt budynku. Jak tylko kunoichi pokonała schody prowadzące do niego, znalazła się w korytarzu, w którym brakowało prawie w całości jednej ze ścian, w wyniku zapewne wybuchu papierowej bomby. Przez ten ubytek mogła z łatwością wyjrzeć na zewnątrz jak przez olbrzymie okno. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się małe drewniane drzwi, o dziwo całe i nietknięte przez wybuch. Podeszła do nich i spróbowała je otworzyć. Udało się, wnętrze pomieszczenia było idealnym przykładem biura, z półkami i biurkiem, przy którym siedziało ciało, z którego zostały same kości przyodziane w ubranie, co od razu było widać, że było z lepszych materiałów niż inne, które widziała. Megumi skierowała swoje kroki do niego i od razu rzuciło się jej w oczy Tachi, które było w jego posiadaniu. Miecz był trochę dłuższy od tych, które widziała wcześniej. Ostrze trochę ponad 3 shaku długości, a wraz z rękojeścią wynosiło ponad 4 shaku (4 stopy 4 cale, czyli 132 cm). Było piękne, Nagasa (głownia) była srebrna o dziwo nietknięta przez rdze i z jasnoniebieskim Hamon'ie (wzór ostrza). Tsuka (rękojeść) była złota z czarnym materiałowym oplotem. Posiadała także piękną okrągłą złotą tsubę, na której były wycięte bliźniacze smoki, patrzące na prawo i lewo od linii ostrza. Niedaleko od ciała leżała biała Saya (pochwa miecza), ze złotym materiałowym oplotem Sageo, która zapewne służyła do jego schowania.

Następnie zauważyła, że ciało poległego shinobi posiada liczne ubytki w zbroi i ubraniu, tak jakby stoczył zażartą walkę, lecz nigdzie nie widział po drodze ciał. Tak jakby walka, w której zginął ów shinobi odbywała się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

\- Czyżby, sam tu przyszedłeś, tylko po to, by właśnie tutaj umrzeć? - spytała się trupa, tak jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi - Zapewne byłeś przywódcą, ... Kenshin, o ile dobrze pamiętam, jest twoim imieniem, Kenshin Uzumaki.

Trup nie odpowiedział, nawet gdyby mógł, to nie musiał, kobieta wiedział teraz doskonale, przed kim stoi bowiem to był właśnie on, poprzednia głowa klanu Uzumaki, ojciec Kushiny, a co ważniejsze jej, ... nie dziadek Naruto, a Megumi wujek. Stała tam, tak przez kilka minut patrząc na ciało i setki myśli przebiegały w jej głowie, aż przeniosła swój wzrok na miecz. Zbliżyła się do niego w kilku spokojnych krokach, chcąc delikatnie odebrać go z kościstej dłoni poprzedniego właściciela.

\- Te Tachi jest twoją, jako głowa klanu własnością. Proszę, wybacz mi i ... udziel mi swojego błogosławieństwa. Klan Uzumaki jeszcze istnieje, i tak długo, jak żyje, nigdy nie zginie. To obietnica mojego życia!

Kunoichi dalej próbował delikatnie odebrać ostrze z rąk przodka, gdy nagle kościste palce się poluzowały i dłoń sama ją puściła, pozwalając Megumi chwycić ostrze. Następnie kobieta stanęła i podeszła po saya i włożyła do niej ostrze. Po czym przywołała pojedynczego klona, tak by zabrał ciało, poprzedniej głowy klanu Uzumaki i pochował je wśród krewnych z należytym szacunkiem. Sama natomiast pozostał w biurze.

Nagle przypomniała sobie pewien fakt z historii, jaki opowiedziała jej Tsunade, Uzushiogakure i Konohagakure były kiedyś sojusznikami i dzieliły wiele wspólnych rzeczy, nawet od tak prostych, jak podobny układ wioski (z tym wyjątkiem, że Konoha były kilkakrotnie większa) do technik i sposobów ukrycia tajemnic. Rozejrzała się dokładnie po biurze, przeszukała dokładnie każdy centymetr podłogi, szaf oraz ścian, lecz nic nie zauważyła. Straciła na tym szukaniu, nie wiadomo czego ponad godzinę, po czym coś ją natchnęło, jej potomkowie byli mistrzami w technikach pieczętujących, osiągnęli poziom, który nikt nie mógł osiągnąć na całym kontynencie.

Spojrzała na swój nowy miecz i od razu obnażył głównie z saya'i i dokładnie przyjrzała się ostrzu. Postanowiła coś sprawdzić, przyłożyła ostrze tuż przy tsubie do wewnętrznej strony swojej lewej dłoni i pociągnęła, rozcinając skórę i mięśnie, powodując wyciek krwi z rany na podłogę, a co ważniejsze na całej długości ostrza. Nagle na srebrnej głowni tachi pojawił się czarny napis.

\- „Tylko prawdziwy nas potomek, ma prawo dzierżyć dziedzictwo wiru".

Megumi przeczytała ten napis, po czym chwyciła oburącz za rękojeść i wbiła tak mocno miecz w ziemię, że musiała aż przyklęknąć. Nagle z rękojeści zaczęły się wydobywać czarne linie, biegły po głowni, aż dotknęły ziemi, po czym rozeszły się po podłodze i dalej na ściany i sufit, jak zabrakło miejsca na ziemi. W końcu pokryły całą powierzchnię, tworząc jedną wielką pieczęć. Kobieta spojrzała na to dzieło fūinjutsu, ciągle ze swojej pół klęczącej pozycji, po czym powiedziała jedno słowo.

\- Kai (Uwolnienie)!

Tuż przed mieczem pojawił się w chmurze dymu olbrzymi biały zwój, podobnej wielkości, jak Jiyaiya'i, czy jej podczas walki Pain'em, a co ważniejsze podobny do Zwoju Pieczęci z Gabinetu Hokage. Megumi powstała i zauważyła, że pieczęć zniknęła, pozostawiając za sobą ów zwój. Podeszła do niego i otworzyła go, na wstępie i zaczęła czytać.

\- „Właśnie masz przed sobą dziedzictwo naszego klanu, w którym od samego jego początków, każda głowa klanu zapisuje w nim swoje najpotężniejsze dzieła, tak by przetrwały pokolenia i dalej służyły naszemu klanowi, nawet po ich śmierci. Teraz jak ... " - przestała czytać, po czym zamknęła zwój, chwyciła miecz i ponownie umieściła ostrze w saya'i przypinając miecz do pasa.

\- Klan Uzumaki, przetrwał, pomimo zniszczenia ich rodzinnej wioski i upewnię się, że nawet jeśli nie posiadają domu, to stworze go dla nich. Przysięgam jako kolejna głowa klanu Uzumaki. Uzumaki Megumi!

* * *

SŁOWNIK:

1) **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** \- Technika ninjutsu rangi B, opracowana przez Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama'ę Senju. Polega na stworzeniu jednego bądź kilku materialnych klonów, które mają własną chakrę i mogą wykonywać techniki wspólnie lub niezależnie od stwórcy, a po ich rozwianiu mogą przenieść wspomnienia oryginałowi. Mówiąc prościej dzięki tej technice, można przeczytać książkę, bez faktycznego czytania książki:)

2) **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -** To większa wersja Kage Bunshijn no Jutsu. Jest to **kinjutsu **(Zakazana Technika) rangi A, zapewne opracowane rzez Tobirama'e Senju. Technika zamiast kilku tworzy nawet kilkaset (lub liczbę równej wielkości). Uznano ja za kinjutsu, ponieważ może być potencjalnie niebezpieczne dla osoby, która ja wykonuje, gdyż wszystkie klony mają równe ilości chakry co sam użytkownik.

3) **Kinjutsu **\- Są to techniki, które zostały zakazane w nauczaniu lub używaniu. Zakaz ten może zostać wprowadzony z wielu powodów, ale kinjutsu można umieścić w jednej z dwóch kategorii: techniki, które robią olbrzymią krzywdę użytkownikowi i techniki, które pogwałcają prawa natury. Pomimo bycia zakazanymi, użycie tych technik na ogół nie niesie za sobą żadnych skutków prawnych w wiosce. w której zostało użyte, poza tymi którzy wykorzystali technikę na sobie. Jednakże ich użycie nie jest mile widziane, w szczególności tych technik, które naruszają prawa natury.

4) **Ki Nobori no Shugyo **\- Jest to sposób treningu wykorzystywany w celu opanowania podstawowych umiejętności kontroli chakry. Metoda ta polega na tym, aby skupić czakrę w stopach i jednocześnie wchodzić na drzewo, lub inny pionowy obiekt bez użycia rąk. Nauczane na początku kariery shinobi, przez swojego sensei'a.

5) **Suimen Hokō no Gyō **\- Ta metoda szkolenia jest używana w celu zwiększenia kontroli chakry oraz jest bardziej zaawansowaną i trudniejszą formą techniki chodzenia po drzewach. Aby to zrobić, użytkownik musi emitować ciągły strumień czakry od dołu nogi i przy użyciu siły odpychającej na chodzenie po wodzie.

6) **Ha Nōdo no Gyō **\- Ta metoda treningowa polega na umieszczeniu liścia na czole osoby i skierowaniu chakry na liść, używając go jako punktu centralnego. Ćwiczenie to może być wykorzystywane przez nauczycieli Akademii jako sposób na uczenie uczniów skuteczniejszej kontroli czakr. Jednak prawdziwym celem tego ćwiczenia jest poprawienie koncentracji i powstrzymanie umysłu przed rozproszeniem uwagi.

7) **Shunshin no Jutsu **\- Dzięki tej rangi D techniki, ninja może poruszać się na krótkich dystansach z prędkością prawie niemożliwą do wykrycia. Obserwatorowi wydaje się, że użytkownik się teleportował. Osiąga się to za pomocą czakry, aby tymczasowo ożywić ciało i poruszać się z ekstremalnymi prędkościami. Wymagana ilość czakry zależy od całkowitej odległości i wysokości między użytkownikiem a zamierzonym miejscem docelowym.

8) **Kawarimi no Jutsu **\- Dzięki tej rangi E technice, użytkownicy zastępują swoje ciało innym obiektem, na ogół blokiem drewna, w momencie, gdy atak się rozpocznie. Tworzy to złudzenie optyczne, przez co przeciwnik uważa, że atak się powiódł. Od tego, użytkownik może wykorzystać upływ w nieprzyjacielu uwagi do ataku lub ucieczki z pola bitwy.

9) **Henge no Jutsu **\- Technika transformacji uważana jest za jedną z trudniejszych technik rangi E, ponieważ wymaga ciągłej emisji chakry przy zachowaniu formy mentalnie, lecz dzięki niej użytkownik może zamienić się w dowolną osobę, lub obiekt, na czas określony swoim opanowaniem tej techniki, oraz poziomem pokładów chakry.

* * *

**Edycja 19.12.2019** \- wyłapane błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne i literówki oraz naprawienie opisu pojęć w słowniku.

**Od Autora: **kolejny rozdział gotowy w 25%.


End file.
